<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons to Knock by Nyctae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085480">Reasons to Knock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae'>Nyctae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, High Wilt Bozer, Humor, M/M, Mention of sex, Secret Relationship, i wrote this at 2 AM i am so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctae/pseuds/Nyctae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phoenix team visits Bozer while he's in the hospital, and him being on painkillers leads to an interesting conversation.</p><p>Alternatively, Mac wishes for death as Bozer spills a few too many secrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilt Bozer &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Wilt Bozer/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reasons to Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “And that’s how I got into cooking—” Bozer stopped his sentence when the door to his hospital room opened. “Mac! Matty! Glad you’ve finally come to join the party!” Considering the pretty serious injuries he sustained, Bozer was pretty giddy. He was also completely out of it.</p><p>        “How’re you feeling?” Matty asked, pulling up a chair to sit next to Riley.</p><p>        “I feel great! I mean the whole bruising my ribs and getting stabbed a couple times thing wasn’t great, but someone got me hooked up with the good stuff, so I’m good now.” He winked at Jack before glancing back at the doorway where Mac was still hovering. He frowned and put on puppy dog eyes. “Come on, man, aren’t you gonna stay? I got stabbed! You gotta stay with me! Come sit by everyone.”</p><p>        With a sigh, Mac relented and sat in a chair next to Jack. It seemed to appease Bozer as he started telling Matty and Riley about some time he drank too much at a college party. Jack leaned towards Mac and mumbled, “He hasn’t stopped talking since he woke up. I now know his favourite colour, food, music. Pretty much, if he has a favourite, I probably know it now.”</p><p>        Mac chuckled and whispered back, “Welcome to my world. At least now, I don’t have to deal with it if he throws up. His hangovers are nasty.”</p><p>        “Based on the stories he’s been telling us, I’m sure of it. If he ever gets drugged and asked for information, I don’t think that’ll end well. He keeps trying to share everything.”</p><p>        None of them had really known how Bozer would react to getting heavy painkillers. They knew how the others reacted: Riley was tired, Mac was anxious, and Jack was calm. They hadn’t expected Bozer to be so energised and lively.</p><p>        “Hey, did I ever tell you guys I have a friend with benefits?” Bozer asked to break a short lapse of silence, and he grinned when his question gained him the attention of the whole team.</p><p>        “Wait, you what?” Riley asked incredulously.</p><p>        “Yeah! We’ve been on and off for a few years…” he trailed off when he saw Mac’s wide eyes. “Oh, shit, that was supposed to be a secret. Oops.” He started giggling.</p><p>        “No, you can’t just leave us hanging there. Who’s this friend of yours?”</p><p>        “So, I can’t really say who because of some promises,” Bozer added before Matty could chastise Jack for encouraging Bozer’s secret-spilling behaviour.</p><p>        “Well, why’s it on and off?” Mac wished Jack would stop asking questions because he knew Bozer would not stop answering.</p><p>        “The first time because he got into a relationship then again because I did, but now we’re both single.”</p><p>        “He?” Apparently, Riley decided to join the question asking club.</p><p>        The giggling returned. “That was supposed to be another secret! Pretend I never said that. I am not sleeping with anyone.”</p><p>        “How did this even start?” Mac’s telepathic plea for Jack to shut up was clearly unsuccessful.</p><p>        “Well, that’s a long story… but that’s okay because I love telling stories! So we’ve been really good friends for a while, but then college and stuff got super stressful, so we experimented drunk a few times. Then we just kept going with it because, you know, the sex was pretty great, and he lets me make him food, and it’s all just chill. No worrying about jealousy or anniversaries or any of that.”</p><p>        “Wait a minute. So you hang out, make food for him, sleep with him, and you’re just friends?” Riley questioned. Everyone was looking at Bozer curiously except for Mac, who was wishing for the floor to swallow him.</p><p>        “I mean you’d think one of us would have gotten feelings, but we’re really just friends. We kinda tried the whole going on dates thing once, but we’re really just not interested that way. It’s just simple sex with a good friend.” Riley cocked her eyebrow at him, and he argued, “Really! I mean would people who are romantically interested high-five or fist bump after doin’ the dirty? I didn’t think so.”</p><p>        That was enough. Bozer might as well just say “By the way, that friend of mine is Angus MacGyver” with how much he was sharing.</p><p>        Mac interjected before any more questions could be asked, “Maybe we should change the subject. Bozer’s whole secret friends with benefits thing was supposed to be, you know, a secret.”</p><p>        Jack, much to Mac’s dismay, further continued the conversation. “Wait, you know who this mystery friend is, Mac?”</p><p>        Burying his reddening face in his hands, Mac nodded while Bozer guffawed. “Oh, Mac definitely knows. I feel like it’d be impossible for him not to!”</p><p>        Matty and Riley shared a quick look as the realisation dawned on them. Jack looked at them with a confused expression, not wrapping his head around the obvious clues. He glanced at Mac, who still refused to look up. “Wait, what am I not getting here, guys? I feel pretty left out.”</p><p>        “It’s me, Jack,” Mac mumbled quietly.</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “I’m not repeating it.”</p><p>        “So all this time you and Boze have been doing things?”</p><p>        “On occasion.”</p><p>        “And you fist bump afterwards?” </p><p>        “Or high-five,” Bozer cut in, causing Mac to groan and the girls to stifle laughs.</p><p>        “Damn, hoss. I don't want to see things I really shouldn't. I better start learning to knock."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Also I am so sorry about this dumpster fire of a fic. I wrote it at 2 A.M., and I thought the dynamic was interesting, so I'm posting it against all better judgement.</p><p>Feel free to leave any criticisms or point out any errors I made.<br/>Check me out on Instagram: <a href="https://www.instagram.com/vi.nyctae/?hl=en">@vi.nyctae</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>